


You're Mine

by TheChronicLiar



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Dark, M/M, Undecided Happy Ending or Not, possessive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChronicLiar/pseuds/TheChronicLiar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off You're Mine Prompts.<br/>Everywhere he looked, there he was and in his only safe haven he is trapped.</p><p>(This is on hold for the moment. I will pick it back up and finish it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

You're Mine

Chapter One

"Pine Tree…"

Dipper shot up off his bed, panicking as he tried to get out of his bed, only to get tangled in the bed covers. He fell to the floor with a loud thump, groaning as pain spiked through his jaw. Taking a deep breath, he calmly pulled his legs out of the latches of the covers and sat back down on the edge of his bed. He rubbed his hands over his face and through the matted mess he called hair. It was still dark. His eyes slowly moved to the clock on his nightstand. The glaring light clearly said 5:30. He flopped back onto his bed with a curse. It was too early for this shit.

Another nightmare. Honestly, he should be used to them by now. It wasn't like he didn't have them every night for the past few weeks. He grumbled as he pushed himself off the bed, knowing he wasn't going to get much sleep that night. Stumbling into the bathroom, he turned on the shower and stripped down.

Just one more night and then he'd be back in Gravity Falls for the summer. A full three months without nightmares. Now that brought a smile to his face. It hasn't even been a full day since graduating from high school and he and Mabel were heading back to their Grunkle's. He has no idea how she got their parents to let them go, but she did it. Hopefully, sometime tomorrow night they will pull up to the shack and he can finally have a good night sleep.

New energy filled him as he quickly rinsed out the conditioner in his hair and turned off the shower. He toweled himself off before wrapping the fluffy cloth around his waist and left the bathroom. As he soon as he got into his room, he locked the door and quickly put on the clothes he set out last night. He had sometime before Mabel got up and it would be better to get things done now. Keys, phone, wallet, list, and… He spotted his worn out trucker hat at the end of his bed and grinned. Grabbing the bill, he slipped the hat over his still damp hair and opened his door.

Quietly, he snuck out of the house and to his, well Mabel's too, car. He would probably be back before his parents woke up. He would definitely be back before Mabel woke up. He was pretty sure he'd have to wake her up if he wanted to get out of town before rush-hour.

Most of his list was already crossed out over the last few days. Nearly half the ones that were still on there were to make sure Mabel was packed and ready. He still needed to finish packing, himself, but he usually never forgot anything. Mabel on the other hand…Well, there is a reason he gets her packed during the week with everything and then rechecks it right before leaving. Somehow she still forgets something. Like the onetime she forgot to pack her personals and forced Grunkle Stan to go buy them.

Dipper snickered at the memory as he pulled into the gas station. The parking lot was completely empty as he filled the car's tank. Odd, but he didn't over think it as he normally would. He put the gas nozzle up and walked into the building. The first thing he noticed was the smell of freshly baked good. His stomach growled as he walked up to the stacked display of sweet, completely bad for you treat and looked for something that Mabel would like too. Grabbing a box of brightly colored donuts, Dipper tossed them onto the counter for the cashier to ring up along with the gas. He mentally checked off breakfast on his list of things to do. He'd mark off getting gas as soon as he finished up here.

"$37.50."

Absentmindedly, he pulled out the cash and gave it to the tired looking woman behind the counter. He stared out at his car as he waited for his change, but he noticed something strange in the glass's reflection. He squinted to get a better look. Something gold was-no. Dipper visibly paled. He tried to keep his breathing calm, but it was hard. It always was hard.

"Sir? Your change."

It's not real, he told himself. Dipper swallowed as he turned to the cashier. It was the same tired woman as before, but now she was giving him a worried look.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she put the change in his shaking hand. "You look like you just saw a ghost." She glanced to the window, obviously not seeing what he did.

Dipper gave her a weak smile. "Y-yeah. I just realized how low my sugar is," he quickly told her. He grabbed the donuts. "Thanks. Have a good day!" he said as he walked to the door.

"Yeah, you too Pine Tree."

He paused and looked back to her horrified. "W-what?" Was he visibly shaking yet? He felt like his knees were about to give out.

The woman frowned. "I just said you too. Are you sure you're okay? Do you want me to call someone for you?"

Dipper quickly shook his head. "No, it's fine. Just tired." He quickly left and nearly ran to his car. Once in the seat, he sagged against the cool leather. He pulled at the collar of his shirt. It was getting harder to breath and he could feel as sweat poured off of him. He groaned. He was going to have to take another shower.

It was nearly ten minutes before he was calm enough to drive again. God, he hated that. They were worse than the nightmares. They may not happen as often, but at least he could deal with the nightmares easier. Why? Why was it BILL? It was always BILL. What was it about that demon that plagued him? That stupid triangle barely even bothered him during the summers. Hell, the most he ever saw the guy was during his first summer in Gravity Falls. After that, it was like the demon wanted nothing to do with him. He'd see him maybe once or twice during the entire summer, but during the rest of the year it was like everywhere he went, there he was. Was this some sick game? He wouldn't put it past the demon, but it didn't make sense. Why would the demon ignore him while he was in Gravity Falls and drive him insane when he's gone? He doubted he'd ever know. It wasn't like the demon was ever around he wanted to ask him.

He pulled into the driveway and went inside. It was obvious no one was awake yet. He tossed the donuts on the table and went upstairs. He needed another shower.


	2. Chapter Two

**You’re Mine**

**Chapter Two**

                By the time Mabel came stomping down the stairs, Dipper had already taken his second shower and was munching on a donut. Their parents had just left, leaving him with the normal ‘call us when you get there’ speech and goodbye kisses. “You’re up early,” he commented as he slid the box of donuts to his sister.

                Mabel yawned as rubbed her face. “Mom woke me up,” she grumbled before shoving a donut in her mouth.

                Dipper snickered. “Well, if you hurry and get dressed, we’ll go over the check list and leave.”

                “But I haven’t even had coffee yet,” Mabel whined as she ate another donut.

                “We’ll get coffee on the way out, if you want,” he said as he rolled his eyes. It’s not like she needed the caffeine. In ten minutes she’ll be bouncing off the walls.

                Mabel looked up at him skeptically. “Promise?”

                Dipper nodded.

                A bright grin formed on her face. “Deal!” She then snatched the rest of the donuts into her arms.

                “Hey!” He at least wanted another one!

                Mabel cackled as she ran off. “You want me done quick, so I get the rest of the donuts!”

                He listened to her running up the stairs before getting up himself. He climbed the stairs just as the bathroom door. Once he got to his room, he gathered up the few things he still had left out and tossed them with his luggage. He picked up the heavier of the bags and took them out to the car and started to packed the trunk as he waited for Mabel to get ready.

                It was nearly an hour before Mabel was out of the shower and dressed. They went over their lists and made sure that she had everything before packing her things in the car and locking up the house. “You ready?” Dipper asked. His excitement was clearly seen through his wide smile.

                Mabel mirrored his smile, practically bouncing. “Hell yeah I am!” she ran to the car giggling like a maniac. “Shot gun!”

                Dipper laughed and ran after her. When he got into the car, Mabel was already digging through her bag and pulled out a CD case. Every year she created a new mixtape. He cranked up the car and she slipped in the disk. He busted out laughing as soon as the familiar guitar strumming came over the speakers.

                Mabel looked at him with a serious face and started to sing. “When I wake up, well, I know I’m gonna be. I’m gonna be the man who wakes up next you,” she sung while pointing at him.

                “When I go out, yeah, I know I'm gonna be. I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you,” Dipper sung back as he drove out of the driveway. Back and forth they sung the lyrics, only synchronizing when the choirs came. He got Mabel her coffee, which was more sugar than anything, and hit the highway. The coffee barely lasted ten minutes on the road.

                Joined singing and several 80’s rock ballads later, the Pirates of the Caribbean theme song started to play.

                “Really?” Dipper laughed as he glanced at his sister.

                She grinned in return. “I can’t help it. It feels epic. Makes me feel like we’re going on an adventure. A pirate adventure,” she grinned wickedly as she pulled out her straw and held it like a sword.

                He tried to disagree, but he couldn’t. It did feel epic.

                “So…why were you up so early?” Mabel suddenly asked, playing with her now empty coffee cup.

                The car jerked, but he tried to play it off with a cough. He could feel her intense stare as she waited. “It…it was just another nightmare,” he answered.

                She nodded. “I guess it’s really a good thing we’re going back. You’re losing weight from these nightmares,” she commented.

                He was losing weight and it wasn’t like he ever needed to. He was already thin enough, but with the nightmares constantly making him exhausted, he barely ate unless he wanted to throw it back up the next morning.

                “Do you think they’ll stop?” Mabel asked after she paused the song.

                Dipper glanced at her, confused. “Yeah? I mean, they always stop once we get back to Gravity Falls,” he replied.

                Mabel shook her head. “No, will they stop for good. What happens when we go to college? You barely make it through the school year,” she pointed out. She gazed out the passenger window, her arms crossed around her stomach.

                There was a long silence before Dipper had the never to speak. “I…I really don’t know,” he whispered. “I was kind of hoping to be able to visit Grunkle Stan every chance I get and maybe the nightmares won’t be as bad.” He had no idea if this would work. He planned to go to a nearby college, the same one as Mabel, but with how intense the nightmares get when he leaves he doesn’t know if he’d be able to deal with it.

                Mabel pulled her legs up to her chest, setting her chin on her knees. “Maybe you should just stay in Gravity Falls,” she suggested. At Dipper’s look of shock, she was quick to keep talking. “I mean at least stay until you figure out how to stop the nightmares. You can help Stan at the shop and see Wendy and Soos…I just don’t think it’s a good idea for you to be too far from the town until the nightmares stop.”

                They’ve tried so many things over the years. Therapy didn’t work and neither did sleeping pills. They even tried more natural treatments. Nothing worked like returning to Gravity Falls.

                Dipper would be lying if he said he never thought of staying. It would be easy, even Grunkle Stan mentioned it before that he needed someone to take over the shop. But he wanted to go to college. Sure, he wanted to come back to Gravity Falls afterwards, but he didn’t feel like it was time for him to settle down yet. “I don’t’ know, Mabel. Maybe, I just…let’s get through the summer first, okay?” His knuckles were white with how tight he held the steering wheel.

                “Kay,” she mumbled. “You never know, we could fix everything by then.” She gave him a weak smile as she tried to make light of the situation.

                Dipper smiled back. “I hope so.”

                It took eleven hours before they finally got to Gravity Falls, Oregon. Mabel squealed when she saw the welcome sign and quickly skipped to the last song on the CD that she refused to play the entire drive. He listened to the track play, rolling his eyes until heard a familiar voice came from the speaker.

                _Guess who’s back, back again. Mabel’s back. Tell a friend._

                He was laughing hard enough that he had to pull over. “Really?” Honestly, he should expect this out of her by now. She even had parts with his name in it.

                Mabel ignored him and danced to the song.

                Halfway through the song, he finally calmed down enough to finish driving them to the shack. It was getting late in the evening when they pulled up to the shack, but Grunkle Stan was standing outside along with Soos and Wendy. Before the car was fully stopped, Mabel jumped out and almost tackled Grunkle Stan in a hug.

                A laugh came from the old man as he hugged back his grandniece. “It’s good to see you to, sweetie.”

                As soon as she released Grunkle Stan she quickly hugged Soos, then Wendy. “It’s so good to be back!”

                “It’s good to have you dudes back,” Soos said as he went to help Dipper unpack the car.              

                “Thanks, man,” Dipper said when Soos took a particularly heavy bag out of his arms.

                “No problem, dude,” Soos replied with a smile. “Same room?”

                “Same room,” Dipper answered. He picked up a few of the lighter bags and walked over to the others.

                “Hey, kid,” Grunkle Stan said as he pulled Dipper into a hug.

                Dipper instantly relaxed into the hold. “Hey,” he mumbled into the older man’s shoulder before hugging back. Grunkle Stan picked up one of the bags and carried it in while Mabel ran back to the car to get the others.

                “Where’s my hug?” Wendy teased with her arms wide open.

                Dipper chuckled and hugged her. “It’s good to see you,” he sighed as he pulled back.

                Wendy smiled softly and nudged his shoulder. “Same here, dude. It’s been waaay too long. We still on for our annual horror movie, eat ice cream, and tell each other what happened over the last few months thing?” she asked.

                “We really need to find a shorter name for that,” he laughed. “But yeah, as long as you want to.” He shifted awkwardly.

                “Of course I do,” Wendy answered. “I look forward to it every year, man!” She bent down at picked up a bag. “Let’s get your stuff inside before we get eaten alive by mosquitoes.”

                Dipper quickly followed her inside and put his things upstairs before coming back down to gather in the living room. Grunkle Stan eagerly told them stories about a few tourists and how stupid they were. Soos talked about Melody and Wendy even talked about her family. It was fun, while it lasted. Everyone decided to leave when they noticed how Mabel was barely staying awake and Dipper was yawning every few minutes.

                As soon as Wendy and Soos left, Grunkle Stan was quick to send them to bed, telling them that they have tomorrow off but after that they were going to be put to work. Mabel barely was able to change before crawling into bed and falling asleep. Dipper didn’t bother to change. He just fell to his bed and was asleep before his head touched his pillow.


	3. Chapter Three

**You're Mine**

**Chapter Three**

Dipper woke up to hot air blowing against his face. He hesitantly opened his eyes to see Mabel's face inches from his. He gave her a weak glare, backing away from her. "Yeah?" he grumbled groggily. He pulled the covers closer around himself, taking note that someone had put them over him. Probably Mabel.

"No nightmares?" she asked.

He pretended to think about it, humming softly. "No nightmares," he finally answered, grinning playfully.

She grinned brightly in return as she moved back from him. "It's nearly noon, by the way," she pointed out as she sat on her bed.

"WHAT?" he yelled as he pushed back his blankets and jumped out of his bed. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" he complained as he dug through his suitcase for clean jeans and shirt. He didn't have enough time to get into town and meet up with Wendy on time.

"How could I? You were sleeping so well!" Mabel said, crossing her arms over her chest with a mock pout. "Plus, since I'm the nice, older sister that I am, I stayed home so I could take you to town, though you'll have to get a ride back."

Dipper paused in buttoning his pants and smiled at her as relief filled him. "Thank you," he breathed, finally relaxing.

"Yeah, yeah," Mabel grinned, waving her hand. "You can thank me by properly getting dressed. Wendy is expecting you to look nice for your date," she teased.

A light blush came over his cheeks as he buttoned his pants. "It's not a date," he mumbled. Though, he wouldn't mind it if it was. He never fully got over his crush on Wendy. He tried, really, but how could he stop liking her when she was just so…Wendy.

"Uh-huh," Mabel hummed, smirking. "A girl and a boy. Alone. In a room. On a bed? Wait, you're right. Sounds like something more  _naughty_."

"Shut up," Dipper grumbled and pulled on a clean shirt. His blush was blazing hotter now. "So, are you still going to Pacifica's?"

"Yep!" She jumped up from her bed and grabbed his hat from his bedside as he pulled on his shoes. "She's even letting me bring Grenda and Candy." She tossed his hat to him as she walked out the door. "Don't forget your wallet like last time! I'd hate for Wendy have to pay for everything again!" she yelled out from the stairs.

Dipper raised his finger in his sister's direction, knowing she won't see it, but it did make him feel a great deal better. He grabbed his wallet, phone, and keys to the shack before running down the stairs and out to the car with Mabel. He slipped into the passenger seat as Mabel turned the engine.

Mabel's driving wasn't nearly as safe as he'd like, but she was at least able to drop him off at the town square without killing either of them. He easily spotted Wendy leaning up against a bike rack outside the movie rental shop. She waved when she spotted them and Dipper started to wave back until Mabel started to laugh from her seat, muttering 'So cute'.

Just as Dipper got out of the car, Mabel started to ramble off like their mother does. "Be safe sweetie! Make sure not to eat only junk food and be polite! Hold the door for her and don't forget to use protection!"

"MABEL!" Dipper yelled angrily as he turned red all the way to his ears. Wendy barked out a laugh, doubling over.

"Call me when you head home!" she said extra loudly. "Or if you plan to stay the night," she added with a wink. This time, Dipper showed her his obscene gesture. Mabel laughed. "Alright, see ya tomorrow, bro-bro." With that, she pulled out of her parking space and drove off.

Dipper rolled his eyes and walked over to Wendy, who was wiping her eyes. "Please say you didn't hear that? Please just lie to me," he begged.

Wendy grinned and punched his shoulder. "Come on, dude. We got junk food to buy and movies to rent."

Rubbing his shoulder, Dipper followed her into movie rental store. "So, what's the genera this year?" he asked.

"I'm thinking 'it's so horrible it's good'," she said as she used her hands to make an imaginary sign above her.

Dipper laughed as several movies came to mind. "Alright, so three movies each and we'll meet back up front?"

Wendy made a clicking noise with her tongue and winked while giving him a thumbs-up. "Yep, slowest has to rent the movies," she announced before running off between the rows of romantic comedy movies.

He wasn't far behind as he ran to the horror section, hoping that they had the movie. His eye scanned over movie titles, cursing that they still haven't alphabetized anything. At least they got the movies in the right place. When he bent down to the lower shelves, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He knew this feeling. He's felt it more than enough in the woods. Someone was watching him. Slowly, he stood up and looked around. He checked behind him through the shelving, but saw no one. There weren't even any other customers beside Wendy, and she was in front of him. He gave once last look around him before he bent back down to the movies. He could still feel those 'eyes', but he ignored the feeling.

As he looked over the final title, he sighed. He was really hoping to find it, but it looked like the store didn't carry it. Just as he started to stand, something fell off the shelf and onto the floor. He picked up the DVD case and gasped when he saw the cover.  _Troll 2._

"No way," he breathed as a grin stretched on his face. The most horribly, funny horror movie he had ever seen. This was exactly what he and Wendy needed. He held on tightly to the case, almost afraid that it would slip away as he grabbed two B-rated movies and ran to the front. Just before he got to the counter, a certain red head slipped in between him and his goal. "Come on!" Dipper complained, grinning.

Wendy smiled at him over her shoulder. "You snooze you lose."

Dipper made a show of rolling his eyes as he put his selection on the counter. Wendy looked through the stack, before stopping on Troll 2.

"Troll 2?"

He smirked. "Just wait until you watch it."

She shrugged, smirking as well. "Well, it won't beat Attack of the Killer Tomatoes."

"Wanna bet?" he asked as he paid for the movies.

Wendy paused, staring at him silently before smiling cheekily. "Alright, loser buy's winner lunch tomorrow," she challenged.

Dipper held out his hand. "Deal?" He wouldn't mind it if he lost. This just meant that he had another day to hang out with Wendy. But he still wanted to win.

"Deal," Wendy echoed, taking his hand.

They left the movie store shortly after that and headed to the grocery store just down the block where Wendy had parked her truck. Wendy talked over how her college classes were going with Dipper asking a few things about what it was like in college, considering it was her first year she just finished and he was about to start this fall. She had taken off a few years to travel and gather up money for college so that she wasn't just relying on her dad's income.

As they walked, Dipper would glance over his shoulder every few minutes, still feeling the gaze from earlier. It hadn't left him since the movie store, but he couldn't see any sign of someone following them.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Wendy asked after the fifth glance behind them.

Dipper sighed as he looked, yet again, over his shoulder. "It just feels like someone is watching me," he muttered lamely.

Wendy shivered, rubbing her arms. "Dude, I know what you mean," she moaned. "I've been feeling it since I got back to town." They walked over to her truck and she unlocked the passenger door.

"Weird," Dipper mumbled, still looking around. He tossed the movies in the seat and she locked it back.

"Yeah, but it's not so bad once you get past the idea that it's probably some crazy psycho waiting to kill you," she said with a small smirk.

"You just had to say that," he sighed as he gave her a weak glare, following her to the store.

She laughed and held open the grocery store door for him. "So, chips, dip, cookies, candy, jerky, donuts, snack cakes, soda in at least three different flavors, and fruit roll ups for something healthy. Am I forgetting anything?"

"Nope," Dipper said as he grabbed a buggy and Wendy climbed into the cart.

"Good. Then, drive man, drive!" she chanted.

Dipper laughed as he pushed them down the aisles, standing on the bar and gliding across the floor. A few of the other shoppers stopped to watch them as they flew by laughing.

"Wooo!" they yelled, arms (well only one of Dipper's arms) in the air.

They almost crashed two times. By the time they grabbed everything on the verbal list and plus some, Wendy was buried. "You okay down there?" Dipper asked.

"I'd be better if I was eating," Wendy replied. She picked up the jerky and glared at it. "It's like it's taunting me."

Dipper rolled his eyes and started to put the food on the counter. He refused to let Wendy paid after she paid for it all last year. All the bags went into the cart with her, much to her joy as she started to dig through them. She helped him load the truck, handing him each of the bags, while already eating some of the jerky they had just bought. Just as he was about to help her out of the cart, he could feel the stare again. He had forgotten completely about it in the store.

"Hey, you still helping me out?" Wendy asked as she stood awkwardly in the buggy as the wheels started to move.

"Yeah, sorry." She put her hands on his shoulders as he lifted her out of the cart. The intensity of the stare rapidly grew to the point he could feel it burning into his back, but it disappeared the moment he let go of her. He looked around the nearly empty parking lot, only to see an old lady pushing her cart. He doubted she was the one glaring so venomously at him.

"Hey, Dip, you coming?" Wendy called from the truck before starting it.

Dipper glanced one more time at the parking lot before climbing in the truck. Wendy drove a lot safer than Mabel did. Heck, even better than he did. She maneuvered through the town and down the dirt road to her house. Her dad and brothers were thankfully gone by the time they got to the house. Not that Dipper didn't like them, but they were kind of intense. They reminded him way too much of the manitors. Dipper helped carry the bags up to her room and decorate her bed in cheap snacks before putting in the tomato movie. Wendy stretched out on her stomach on the bed as she stared at the TV. Dipper plopped down beside her at the head of the bed, leaning against the pillows. While she pushed play, he tossed candy wrappers at her, only to have her kick a boot at him.

"So, what are you going to be doing after this summer?" Wendy asked as the beginning of the movie played. She opened the box of fruit rollups and tossed him one.

"I'm thinking about going to college at some weird school with a beaver as its mascot," Dipper answered, catching the fruit snack. "Can you believe there's a college like that?"

A smile broke out on her face as she sat back on her knees. "Dude! Why didn't you tell me you were going to go to Ridge-Mount?" she yelled, shoving his shoulder.

He laughed, nearly falling off the bed. "Cause I wanted it to be a surprise."

"It's going to be rad having you to cheat off of," she teased.

Dipper stuck his tongue out at her.

She laughed as she laid back down on the bed. "I'm just surprised that you're not just taking over the shack instead. Or at least staying here for a bit."

"Yeah, well, I won't be too far from here and I was thinking about coming back as often as I could," he replied. Honestly, he wouldn't mind taking over, but he'd want to at least know what he was doing.

"Well, I know your Grunkle has been thinking about giving you the shack in few years," she commented.

Dipper sighed. "I just don't know if I'll be able to do as good as he does."

Wendy glanced at him with a small frown. "Dude, you'd do just fine. I've seen you when Stan gets you to do the tours. People are enamored with the stories you make up! Heck, even Stan reuses some of those stories on his tours," she insisted.

"Really?" he asked, shocked, but actually a bit prideful of himself. He had no idea that Stan would use his stuff. The man was a professional at making stuff up as he went.

"Yep," Wendy answered, smiling. "You'll do just fine if you take over the shack." She turned her attention back to the movie, laughing at the scene.

Dipper sat back on the bed with a small smile. This summer was really looking up.

He was quickly engrossed in the movie, laughing along with Wendy as she pointed out the people rolling the tomatoes down the hill. It was almost as bad as Troll 2. When the movie finished, he put in his movie. The movie was horrible, stupidly funny, and it didn't even have trolls in it, but it wasn't nearly as funny was watching Wendy. Halfway through the movie, she was clutching her sides as she laughed.

"How did you even find that movie?" Wendy asked between laughs.

Dipper shrugged as he stood from the bed. "Couldn't sleep one night and on," he answered. Probably one of the few good things that came from the nightmares. "Going to get some ice," he said, shaking his empty cup.

"Want me to pause the movie?" she asked with her hand on the remote.

"Nah, I'll just be gone for a second," he said before leaving the room. He trudged down the stairs and into the dimly lit kitchen. Before he even opened the freezer, the hairs on the back his neck stood. He looked around, hoping to see one of Wendy's family members, but of course there was no one there. Quickly, he opened the freezer at got his ice before running back upstairs. All the while, feeling the eyes follow him up the stairs.

Hours passed and the credits of the last movie played through. They had already decided that Dipper was the winner after the popcorn scene and that Wendy would bring him something from the diner to the shack for lunch. Wendy yawned as she turned off the TV and stretched. There was screaming downstairs as he brothers rough housed, after coming home about an hour again.

"Yesh, it's late," Wendy commented when she looked out the window. "Need a ride back to the shack?"

"Na, it's only a twenty minute walk," Dipper said with a shrug. He's walked it before.

"You sure?" she asked, nodding at her keys.

"Don't worry about me. I'm a big tough guy. I can tie my own shoes and everything," he grinned.

Wendy laughed and grabbed her keys. "Well, tough guy, let me take you to your road at least. I can't let a cute kid like you walk around, alone at night. Who knows who'd decide to snatch you up," she teased.

Dipper didn't bother to comment that he waked home last year, but focused on Wendy calling him cute. "Fine, but I expect for the door to be opened for me," he sighed dramatically.

"As you wish," Wendy replied with a mocking bow before laughing along with him. She walked down the stairs and gave a quick goodbye to her dad before leading Dipper out to the truck. She made a grand show of opening the door for him. The drive was quick and soon she pulled up to the gravel road that led up to the shack. "Alright, Princess, here we are."

Dipper rolled his eyes and opened the door. "Thank you, Sir Corduroy," he chuckled, slipping out the truck.

"Anytime, Dip. Be careful!" she said before driving off.

He watched as the tail lights of her truck vanished before walking down the gravel road. He pulled out his phone, seeing a few messages from Mabel.

Mabel: Have fun with Wendy! ;) 12:30 P.M.

Mabel: Grenda just threw Pacifica in the pool! Man she's so angry! HAHAHAHA! 2:42 P.M.

Mabel: Hey, you staying the night at Wendy's? You haven't called me yet! 11:52 P.M.

Mabel: Diiiipppperrr, you doin the nauuuughty? 11:53 P.M.

Mabel: You are, aren't you!? 11:55 P.M.

Mabel: You dog! 11:55 P.M.

Dipper rolled his eyes and quickly texted her back.

Dipper: I am not. We just finished the movies and I'm almost at the shack. 11:56 P.M.

The reply was quick.

Mabel: Pacifica says you're lying. 11: 56 P.M.

Dipper: Of course she does. Why don't you ask Wendy? 11:57 P.M.

Mabel: Because you're with her, silly. 11:58 P.M.

Dipper: I'm going to ignore you now. 11:59 P.M.

Mabel: So you can go back to making smooch faces at Wendy? Gosh, Bro-bro, are you that insatiable? 12:00 A.M.

Dipper: Ask Wendy. 12:00 A.M.

He smirked as he put his phone back in his pocket, laughing as he got several texts after that. He easily maneuvered himself through the dark, walking around another tree- Wait… He stopped and quickly looked around himself. He wasn't on the gravel path anymore. Quickly, he pulled out his phone. Ignoring the seventeen and counting messages, he turned on the phone's flashlight and looked around himself. He was in the woods and the road was nowhere in sight.

"How…?"

_Snap._

He jumped to the noise, not seeing anything, but that didn't mean anything. Swiftly, he turned away and walked briskly in what he hoped to be the direction of the shack. His ears kept trained on any noise out of the usual. There were none, but that didn't stop the feel of him being followed. His heart hammered against his ribs as he moved a bit quicker.

He was jogging now, but the feeling only increased. He swerved around a tree, holding onto the trunk as he looked around its edge with his phone clutched to his chest. His eyes scanned the dark, darting to every little movement. Taking a deep breath, he stepped out from behind the tree and glared. "Alright, who's out there?" he yelled. Nothing answered.

"I'm just being paranoid," he grumbled as he turned back around. Just as he was about to keep moving, cool fingertips brushed against the back of his neck and down his shoulder. Without a second thought, Dipper sprinted away. He staggered over roots and rock, but they barely did anything to hinder him as he ran. He could swear he heard laughter as he knocked his shoulder against a tree. This only made him run harder.

Jumping over a particularly large root, he felt something snag his foot, sending him tumbling prickle bush. Hissing, he pulled himself from thorns and fell into a small clearing. He forced himself onto his hands and knees, breathing heavily. He shakily got to his feet and nearly fell in relief at seeing the shack in front of him.

Another snap came from behind him, sending him running to the shack. He didn't stop running until he was safely in the shack.


	4. Chapter Four

**You’re Mine**

**Chapter Four**

                Grunkle Stan was in the kitchen, grabbing something to drink when he heard the door open before slamming shut. He peaked through the doorway to see Dipper leaning against the door, breathing heavily. “What happened to you, kid? You look like hell,” he put ever so bluntly as he walked over. There were leaves and sticks poking out of Dipper’s clothes and hair. Scratch marks scattered across his arms and face.

                Dipper shook his head, sliding down the door before falling to the floor with a thud. “Got…lost,” he huffed out. “Thought something was chasing me,” he continued after his breathing got a bit easier.

                “Probably was,” Stan grunted out. He looked down at his nephew who looked ready to pass out. “Hey kid, let’s get you up. If you pass out there, there’s no way I’m putting you to bed,” he said, holding his hand out to the boy.

                Looking up, Dipper nodded and took the hand. “Thanks,” he sighed as Stan pulled him up. He used the door to keep himself standing as he looked at his grand uncle. The man looked like he just got out of bed with his nearly white hair sticking out in every direction and his clothes just a bit messier than usual. “What are you doing up so late?”

                Grunkle Stan held up the bottle in his hand and shook it. “Getting a late night drink,” he said with a smirk. He looked over the younger to see him still shacking. “Good thing I did, you look like you need it more than I do,” he said as he held out the bottle while rubbing the back of his neck.

                Dipper stared at the bottle, shocked. “I don’t know…”

                “Take it,” Stan insisted as he pushed the bottle into Dipper’s hands. “It’ll calm you.”

                Sneaking glances at his uncle, Dipper rose the glass bottle to his lips and took a sip. He instantly cringed at the taste, making his uncle bust out laughing. It tasted awful. How could anyone drink this crap?

                “It gets better the more you drink, kid,” he told him when he noticed that Dipper wasn’t about to drink anymore. “Trust me.”

                Hesitantly, he took another sip. It didn’t taste as horrible as before, but it still tasted awful. “I don’t think I’ll ever acquire a taste for this stuff,” he joked weakly.

                Grunkle Stan gave a small laugh. “I thought the same way when I was your age, now look at me!” he exclaimed as he put his hands on his waist.

                Dipper chuckled and took another sip as they fell into silence.

                “Anyways kid, I’m heading to bed and you should to,” his uncle said as he started to walk up the stairs to his room. Only a few steps up, he stopped and looked back at him over his shoulder. “Oh and Dipper, ah, you know you can stay here, ah, um, longer than the summer,” he said awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his head before coughing into his hand. “I could always use the extra help.”

                Dipper stared wide eyed at the man as a smile broke out on his face. Wendy’s comments from earlier poured into his mind. “Wow! I-” he coughed into his hand as well as he tried to calm himself. “Ah, that sounds pretty cool,” he said steadily as he tried to keep his excitement in check.

                Stan too had to reign in his growing smile. “Sounds good, kid. I’m just gonna go to bed now, yeah,” he mumbled before making the way up the rest of the steps.

                “Goodnight Grunkle Stan!” Dipper yelled and received a grunt in return. “Wow, maybe Wendy is right,” he whispered before taking a large swig from the bottle. He hoped she was. He wouldn’t mind staying in town. There were always online college classes he could take. Like business classes or something that can help he actually run a truthful business. And he could stay here. That was the main thing. It wasn’t just the nightmares that made him want to stay, it was the whole town. How could he not want to stay in a place that constantly threw mysteries at him? This was the place he actually felt like he belonged. He loved his parents and his home with them, but it was nothing in comparison to Gravity Falls.

                Putting the now empty beer bottle in the recycle, Dipper quietly made his way up stairs to his room. He briefly debated on taking a shower to clean off his ‘adventure’ in the wood, but he didn’t want to disturbed Grunkle Stan’s sleep. Deciding to putt off the shower until the morning, he passed the bathroom and opened the door to his room. He walked over to his dresser, not noticing the room was in shades of gray until he pulled one of his drawers. Staring down at his leached of color clothes, he swallowed the bile coming up his throat. “Bill,” he exhaled as a cold sweat broke over his body.

                “Bingo, Pine Tree,” came from behind him.

                Pushing in the drawer, he slowly turned around to a smartly dressed man. The man looked around Dipper’s height with wispy blond hair brushed back neatly underneath a top hat. A triangle eye patch covered one of the man’s dark eyes that held a lock on stare at Dipper. The man was clad in a black tux except for the gold brick pattern on the jacket’s lapels and the inner part of the twin tail that had the same pattern. Gloved hands grasped a gold cane that tapped the floor next to a pair of dress shoes with the same brick pattern. Slowly, his eyes traveled back up the man, over the golden triangle buttons and the familiar black bowtie that rested on a white button up shirt.

                “Do you like it?” the man asked as he stepped forward with his arms wide, showing himself off. “I quite like this form. It allows me to do fleshy things.” The man gave himself one last look over before smiling up at Dipper. “It’s good to see you back so early this year, Pine Tree. It seems like you are finally getting the hint.”

                Shaking, Dipper backed away until he was pressed up against his dresser. “What are you doing here? What do you mean by hint? Are you the one sending me all those nightmares?” he asked. He was pretty sure it was Bill sending him all of those dreams that he could barely remember in the morning.

                Bill grinned, sharp teeth poking through the gap. “Yep!”

                “W-why?” Dipper could feel his entire body shaking. He had to hold onto the dresser to keep himself from falling to the floor. He couldn’t look at the demon without thinking about the countless times he would see him, whether in real life or in his nightmares.

                “Why not?” he asked in return, his eye squinting in amusement.

                Dipper felt sick to his stomach. He could taste the beer in the back of his throat read to spill out all over the floor. Eyes casted away, he wasn’t able to stop Bill from hooking the handle of his cane around his arm and pulling him into a pair of waiting arms.

                “Oh, Pine Tree,” Bill hummed, his voice echoing in his chest. “I’ve been wanting to do this some time,” he sighed as he held Dipper close to him.

                Dipper barely registered what just happened. It felt surreal being in the demon’s arms. He could feel Bill’s arms tighten around him as the older lowered his face to the crook of Dipper’s neck, breathing in deeply. That was all it took for Dipper to shove Bill away. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?”

                Bill stumbled back. “I _was_ holding you,” he stated with a frown.

                A growl escaped him as Dipper stomped his foot in frustration. “WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT FROM DRIVING ME INSANE WITH THOSE NIGHTMARES AND-AND,” he quickly had to calm himself. He almost blurted out about the hallucinations because of his anger.

                “You seem angry,” Bill commented, tilting his head.

                Dipper shot him an aghast look. “Why wouldn’t I be? The past few years you’ve been tormenting me with nightmares that only get worse the longer I’m away from here and I don’t know why. There is no reason for it! We haven’t even interacted much since you took over my body!” he yelled angrily.

                Bill sat back, floating in the air with his legs neatly crossed. “I suppose I can see where you may be angry,” he relented. “Those dreams were only indicators that you were in the wrong place when you should have been here,” he answered as if it were obvious. He gave what he considered a charming smile that only made Dipper back away. “And those hallucinations that you are trying so hard to hide from me were only there to help push you in the right direction. After all, you were planning on going to another one of those human schools. I couldn’t have that. I was already lineate enough allowing you to be gone most of the year so you can finish off basic schooling. Why you couldn’t do that here, I’ll never understand.”

                “Because I have family,” Dipper cut in, only to be waved off by the demon.

                “Like that matters now,” he sighed. “Anyways, you’re here now so we should celibrate!”

                Before Dipper even had a chance to stop him, Bill pulled him back into his arms. The man grasped his hand and waist firmly as he danced them across the room to soundless music. The movements were fast and had Dipper falling into the other’s arms more often than not. “Let go of ME!” he yelled as he tried to push Bill away. He gave a squawk as he fell to the ground after Bill suddenly released him.

                “You really are a downer, kid,” Bill sighed as he looked down at Dipper. “You should be celebrating!”

                “Why should I be celebrating? Are you finally going to stop tormenting me? Are you going to leave me alone? If so, I’ll definitely celebrate,” Dipper replied, backing away across the floor from the demon. Bill was making no sense, not that he ever really did to begin with, but this was worse than usual. Why could he possibly want to keep him here for? Wouldn’t he want him gone so that Dipper would stop ruining his plans?

                He didn’t notice Bill walking toward him until he saw the gold brick shoes between his legs. Slowly, he trailed his eyes up to see Bill glaring down at him with is arms behind his back. Dipper tried to scoot back further, only to meet with the base of his bed and nightstand.

                “You really think I’ll just leave you alone after you finally returned?” Bill drawled.

                “Y-you usually do,” Dipper replied as he tried to use the nightstand to help him stand. It failed as Bill knelt in front of him. The demon was close, too close. Dipper could actually feel the heat radiating off of him.

                Bill reached out, cupping Dipper’s check. He brushed his thumb over one of the scraps that littered Dipper’s face, causing the younger to wince. “I suppose you’re right,” he mused, staring blankly at the other. “But I’ve been a bit busy over the years, building this human form.”

                Dipper meant to ask the demon where he got the body. It seemed that he didn’t have to now.

                “A mishap on my part. At least now we don’t have to be separated any longer,” Bill continued with a small smile that almost made Dipper believe the kindness he saw in it.

                Dipper slowly shook his head in disbelief. “What are you talking about?” he nearly screamed as his heart thundered in his chest. Nothing Bill said felt right.

                “Far too cute,” Bill purred as he leaned in close enough for their breaths to intermingle. “So innocent…”

                Pressing himself as much as he could against the nightstand, Dipper waited for whatever the demon was about to do. He was practically gasping for air as his heart race. What was Bill about to do to him? Was he going to…? His lips trembled.

                “Mine,” Bill whispered so softly that Dipper almost missed it.

                Bill closed the gap between them and pressed his surprisingly warm lips against the corner of Dipper’s mouth, causing the boy to freeze completely in shock. Bill hummed as he pulled back.

                “You should get some sleep, Pine Tree,” Bill whispered as he gently brushed back Dipper’s hair. “I’ll see you again very soon.”

                Dipper barely registered what Bill was saying as his world grew dark around him.


	5. Chapter Five

 

**You’re Mine**

**Chapter Five**

                 “Kid! You got ten minutes before I open shop!” Grunkle Stan yelled from downstairs.

                Groaning, Dipper rolled over and allowed the light from the window to help in waking him up. He didn’t want to get up. The warmth and comfort his bed gave him was hard to fight against, but he knew if he didn’t get up, Grunkle Stan would undoubtedly come up to the room and force him out of bed one way or another. And he really didn’t feel like drying out his matrices.   

                He sighed as he pulled the covers off of him and sat up. As the blanket moved off him, he noticed that he was still in his clothes from last night. Not thinking too much about it, he forced himself out of bed and trudged his way across the room at to his dresser. Yawning, he picked out a clean set of clothes. He quickly tugged off his clothes, noting that they were filthy. He’d probably have to change the sheets on his bed after work.

                After he was dressed, he went down stairs with a bit more energy with each step as he woke up more. He must have had a good night’s sleep if he was waking up this easily. Going around the corner he walked through the living room and into the kitchen where Grunkle Stan was cooking…something. It was something. Looked gray.

                Without even looking back, Grunkle Stan knew when he walked into the room. “Your sister won’t be back for another hour. That West girl decided to take her out to lunch or something,” Stan told him from the stove.

                “Kay,” Dipper replied as he poured himself a glass of orange juice. That just meant he’d be manning the counter while Stan took over the tours.

                “Oh, and…ah,” Grunkle Stan started off awkwardly. “Could you keep our discussion last night between the two of us? I can’t have your sister thinkin’ I’ve gone soft, ya hear?” he ordered gruffly as he found his voice.

                Last night? Dipper didn’t have much time to think about what Grunkle Stan meant before the man turned around and nearly dropped the pot in his hand.

                “Whoa! Kid, you look like shit,” Stan cursed as he looked at him worriedly. He put the pot on the mat on the table. “I hope you wash your face before the customers get here. I’m not losing customers because you look like you fell in the barb bush,” he stated as he sat at the table and scooped some of the slop he cooked onto his plate.

                Dipper stared down at his shaking hands. “Um, yeah…I’m going to go…wash up,” he forced out barely above a whisper. Before Grunkle Stan could even comment, he was already away from the table and running up the stairs. He ran his hands over his cheeks, feeling as dried blood flaked off into his hands. Bile rose up his throat as images of last night raced through his mind. Being dropped off, getting lost, running, Grunkle Stan, talking, BILL. The last thought was all it took for him to crash into the bathroom and wrapped himself around the toilet as he vomited. The water sloshed as he threw up orange juice and stomach acid. It was several minutes of dry heaving before he was finally able to stop holding onto the toilet and stand up.

                He held on shakily to the sink as he stared at himself in the mirror. His Grunkle was right. He looked like hell. There were several scratches across his face, coated in dried blood. Dirt was smeared on him that he could help but wonder how he didn’t notice. Or at least think it was strange when he saw how dirty his clothes were. How did he even forget about what happened with Bill?!

_Mine._

                Bill…He could see the demon’s eyes on him as he towered over him. His skin crawled with Bill’s phantom touches.

                _Mine._

                He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to fight off the chill that ran down his spine. He locked eyes with himself in the mirror. Breathing in slowly, he tried to calm down. It was easier said than done. He watched himself breathe in and let out a shaky breath. He had to keep calm if he was going to be able to face Bill. There was no way he’d be able to do anything against the other if he passed out. He squeezed his eyes shut, counting. As he focused on the steady flow of numbers, his heart slowed. With a sigh, he opened his eyes and nearly screamed. In the mirror, he could see _him_ behind him.

                Bill stared down at him, grinning as his hands rested on his shoulders. Dipper could feel the heat from the gloved hands as they rubbed his tense muscles. Bill leaned down to his ear and whispered something. The heat of the other’s breath warmed the shell of his ear. He couldn’t hear it, but he could easily make out the word.

                _Mine._

                The same word he said before kissing him. His knees felt ready to give out on him at any moment. Bill’s eyes slowly moved from Dipper’s reflection-self to the real Dipper. The demon smirked as one hand left Dipper’s shoulder and wrapped around his waist and the other trailed up the side of his neck and cupped the side of his head. He shook as he felt the same movements over his skin. The other’s touches felt like burns across his skin. Heat covered his back as he could feel Bill pressed completely against his back.

                To his shock, his image leaned into the demon’s touch and closed his eyes. Dipper’s mouth fell open as he tried to say something, anything, but his voice was lost. Bill grinned and leaned down to his image’s exposed neck and dragged his unnaturally long tongue across it, all the while locking eyes with Dipper.

                Dipper gasped unevenly as he felt the hot tongue pressing against his skin as it traveled up his neck. His reflection mouthed something and he found himself saying the same thing. “Bill,” he breathed. The demon grinned as he pressed a kiss at the juncture of his jaw and neck. A whine escaped him at the feeling. Bill’s shoulders shook in silent laughter. The arm around his waist lowered below the mirror’s limits and Dipper could feel as his shirt was shifted and a hand trailed up underneath it. Crying out, he looked down and was about to push away the hand, only to see nothing there, but he could still feel the hand as its thumb brushed small circles against his skin.

                He gulped as he tried to make sense of it, but none of it made sense since the beginning. He could still see the color of the bathroom tiles. Slowly looking up, he could see Bill as he smiled widely at him as he rested his head against his image’s head. The added weight didn’t stop him from looking behind him to see no one there. His mouth dried as he dragged his eyes back to the mirror. Bill was still there, smiling with his arms holding his other-self.

                Bill suddenly tugged the other-self’s head back by his hair, baring his throat. Dipper’s head jerked back painfully. He tried to straighten his head, but every time he moved his head he could feel the grasp on his hair tighten. He reached back and tried to remove the hand and was met with nothing. He gasped loudly as he felt lips trail over his neck. They moved, forming words as they traced his throat. He could only guess at what Bill was saying.

                Dipper didn’t know what he expected when Bill pulled his head back, but he didn’t expect something to bite him just under his jaw. With a yelp, Dipper dropped to the floor in shock. He groaned in pain as his elbows knocked painfully against the tile floor. His knees finally gave up on him. When the pain subsided, the first thing he noticed was the lack of hands on him.

                _What the hell was that_? his mind screamed. Cautiously, he crouched back up towards the counter and peaked over the sink. The mirror was completely empty. Was that…a hallucination? He couldn’t feel the touches, but he surely wasn’t going to forget them anytime soon. Why was Bill doing that?! And what was up with his reflection? He slowly straightened up fully, keeping an eye on the mirror. He was ready to drop back to the floor the moment Bill appeared again. He didn’t.

                “KID! We’re about to open shop! Don’t be like your sister and take an hour to get ready!” his Grunkle yelled from downstairs, making him jump.

                He glanced at the door and back to the mirror before sighing. He quickly washed his face and hands, making sure to brush his teeth. He kept his eyes off of the mirror until he was about to leave the bathroom. He gazed at the blank mirror for a moment before turning off the light and leaving.

                He ran down the steps, up to Grunkle Stan who was putting the final fixings to his outfit. “What took you so long, kid?” his Grunkle asked.

                Dipper shrugged as nonchalantly as he possibly could. “It took a bit longer to clean up the cuts than I thought it would,” he lied smoothly.

                Stan nodded. “Well, you do look better. Those cuts are barely noticeable now,” he commented before making his way into the shop.

                Dipper ran a hand over his cheek. He could barely feel the cuts now.

                “Though, you might want to go get your sister’s makeup to cover the hicky on your neck!” Grunkle Stan yelled before laughing obnoxiously at Dipper’s girlish squeak.

                Dipper’s hand shot up to his neck as he paled.

                “Corduroy did a number on ya, huh?” Grunkle Stan went on as he teased the younger.

                Dipper ignored him as he ran to Stan’s bathroom to see that the man wasn’t lying. There was Bill’s fresh bite mark at the top of his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may not be happy with any of my writings lately, but this chapter. Wow. I am so freaking happy with it. Go me.


End file.
